Topazo
'''Topazo '''is the former main Character of Maroyasha.He is of the race known as a Saiyan. He does not underestimate any opponent. No matter what he keeps fighting. He is also from the future. He came to this time as an adult, but the time travel turned his age back. About Topazo is calm most of the time, but can get very, as you could say, pissy. When he first came to this time, it was the worst time. It was right in the middle of the fight with Ian. Joining with not asking Topazo did a lot of damage. But in the end got his butt kicked and died. He has died many times, but always for a good reason. He is one of the strongest on the Lookout Crew. After the battle with Ian, he started to reside on the Lookout. While there he had much training. He decided to stay here in the present. While here he has fought many villains. Save The Future Topazo! In the distant future Topazo fought with his family and friends against "Him". Learning of his descendence of Ian he was sent to the past. The time travel reverted him back to a baby. He was raised by an unknown man and woman. His mission: Find Ian, bring him back to the future, and Save The Future! Meeting Roshi Topazo was flying through the air when he saw a small island. He landed to see a turtle and an old man. Topazo was immediately challenged by the old man. Topazo accepted and defeated the old man just by going SSJ. The man introduced himself to be Master Roshi. Roshi wanted to train Topazo and Topazo accepted his offer. Topazo first learned the forms of the Kamehameha from Roshi. Then Roshi asked his former students Yamcha and Tien to train Topazo. Yamcha was too busy but Tien happily agreed. After many months of training with Tien, now Topazo got to train with someone new. Piccolo! Piccolo's Training Topazo, now ten years of age, traveled to Hell to train with Piccolo. When he arrived he saw Piccolo being beaten by a monster in Hell. Topazo blew the monster up and introduced himself. Piccolo knew that he must train Topazo so he began training him. There Topazo was taught many techniques and moves. He stayed there for 2 years and went back to Master Roshi to train more. Gogi Arrives! When Topazo arrived back at Kame House he saw a small kid with blonde hair on the beach with an old man. Roshi was talking with them. Topazo learned that the kid was his new training partner and that his name was Gogi. They began training and found that Topazo was the stronger of the two. One day when Topazo went SSJ Gogi went SH. They found then that they were almost equal in power. They became friends that day and fought their best from then on. Fighting Ian, Topazo Joins The Crew! Now at the age of 15, Topazo went searching for Ian. When he found him he was surprised wat what he saw. Ian destroying planets, killing fighters, and seeing the Lookout Crew being torn apart. Topazo joined in to find he was the weakest, but he fought anyways. Going his strongest form of SSJ4 he began to charge at Ian. After being sent flying by a punch from Ian, Topazo was injured greatly. Looking up and seeing SS going to sacrifice himself, he charged for SS. Being too late Topazo became enraged and charged at Ian. Then as a gigantic Death Ball was thrown Topazo got in front of it and used Revenge Blaster. Absorbing alsmot all of it Topazo died and went to otherworld. Running On Snakeway Topazo began his travels on Snakeway a couple days after he was killed. Facing many challenges along the way it took Topazo about five days to get to King Kai's planet. Training With King Kai Topazo trained with King Kai for a few months. He had learned many techniques and a few forms. He was ready to take revenge on Ian. Ian the good guy!? EI and DI appear! Upon return Topazo found Ian to be good now. But something was very wrong. EI and DI had appeared. The Lookout Crew attacked them with the aid of Topazo. Topazo being no match for them wasn't much help, but he fought anyways. After EI and DI formed into DEI Topazo was all but killed. Slammed through cities, blown up, a limb torn off here and there. Topazo was all but defeated. Echo, Ian's Counterpart Now at the age of 19 and familiar with the past Topazo was very happy, but not for long. Echo, Ian's counterpart formed and everything went down hill. Topazo went to Gogi and Ian and the three of them were first to go at Echo. Gogi and Topazo were beaten down by the time the others showed up. Topazo helped defeat Echo in the end. The Final Battle! Topazo's End!? Topazo, now at age 21 decides it is time to fight "Him". TJ, Taffy, Gogi, Trenyo, and Fuzzyface all saw him off. Gogi was the most sad and wanted to go and refused to stay behind. Topazo knocked him out and left through the time portal, sealing it behind him. Topazo and "Him" began their fight. Topazo was badly beaten within five minutes. "Him" shot Topazo through Earth. After Topazo survived the blast "Him" shot thousands of Ki Blasts at him. Topazo's dying words were, "You lost". Topazo died just as Ryuu showed up and sent "Him" running. Topazo smiled when he saw Ryuu and then died. Thus ending the life of a hero, a father, a time traveler, and most importantly, a good friend of all. goku clothing.jpg|Topazo Preparing For His Fight With "Him" goku peace.jpg|Topazo Before He Left To Fight "Him" goku on namek.jpg|Topazo As An J During His Final Fight goku beat up.jpg|Topazo In His Final Moments goku dying.jpg|Topazo Being Blown Up And lled By "Him" Ultimate Form 2 injured.jpg|What "Him" Looked Like Before Reneging And lling Topazo Topazo Lives!?!?! Only a day after Ryuu arrived, Topazo was sensed by a couple fighters. And he was there. But not alive. Part of his soul was trapped inside Ryuu. Topazo took over Ryuu's body a couple of times to interact with Destiny. Topazo's last words that will ever be spoken were: "I cannot help you with this villain. But my son has much potential, he will help you." Then his soul left Ryuu and spread around the galaxy of this time. No one knows where he is, from what Ryuu heard, he thinks that Topazo is still within him somewhat. Topazo To The Rescue! During the fight with Jaaku , Kotaz died. When in the plain between existence and non existence Toapzo found him. They fused together and came back to fight. Now as Kopazo, they fought with friends and foes to help defeat Jaaku. Guess Who's Back!? Topazo came back to fight "Him" and his men. He fought both armies and "Him" and survived. Afterwards Topazo decided to stay alive. Fighting A Lizard Topazo helped to fight Tithis. He was death beamed multiple times, but held him off long enough for the rest of the Crew to drink the antidote to the goo that turned them into babies. "Him" showed up during the battle and the two of them exchanged words. Topazo said something about his mother and good within "Him". Fusion Topazo has permanently fused with "Him" to create the fusion Tocal . Transformations *False Super Saiyan *Full Power False SSJ *Ice Saiyan *Super Ice Saiyan *Great Ice Ape *Flame Saiyan *Real Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan *Full Power Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Legendary Super Saiyan (Passed through blood in family, being a future descendant of Ian) *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Shadow Super Saiyan * * *Ultimate Super Saiyan * * * * * *Super Saiyan God (Tank's version) *Supreme Super Saiyan *Supreme Super Saiyan 2 *Supreme Super Saiyan 3 *Supreme Super Saiyan 4 *Legendary Supreme Super Saiyan *Great Ape -Likes to jump on buildings in this form *Ascended Super Saiyan - Uses if not needing Super Saiyan 2 just yet *Great Gray Ape *Great Orange Ape *Destruction Super Saiyan - Achieved In Training *Destruction Super Saiyan 2 *Neo Super Saiyan *Anti-Neo SSJ Attacks *Ki Blast *Ki Barrage *Hellzone Grenade *Destructo Disc *Kaio-ken (1-20) *Special Beam Cannon *Spirit Bomb *Final Kamehameha *Double Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Father-Son Kamehameha *Tri-Beam *Crusher Ball *Ki Explosion *Eye Beam *Revenge Blaster (Absorbs your attackers attack and sends it back double the power) *Maximum Negative Destroyer-A ball of energy that absorbs pure energy and destroys negative energy only can be performed by some one pure of heart and that has achieved Super Saiyan maximum *Solar Flare *Masenko *Super Masenko *Spirit Ball *Eraser Cannon *Explosive Wave *Crazy Finger Beam *Angry Explosion *Light Grenade *Big Tree Cannon *Super Spirit Ball *Neo Tri-Beam *Burning Attack *Super Energy Wave Volley *Energy Blast Barrage *Full Power Energy Wave *Maximum Flasher *True Kamehameha *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Ki Sword *Super Release *T-Ultimate Blast Fuzzyface Fuzzyface is Topazo's pet Eclipso Jr, that he got it from Eclipso . Fuzzyface is still slightly evil, but is good. His personality is somewhat mean, yet nice at the same time. Fuzzyface is odd, random, loves eating hamburgers, likes biting things (such as Topazo' hand), and he likes playing tricks on Ryu. He dislikes vegetables, Broku, Ian, and Topazo not paying attention to him. This character is an official T-Fighters member. cell jr. 1st form.png|Fuzzyface In His 1st Form cell jr. form 2.png|Fuzzyface In His 2nd Form super perfect cell jr..png|Fuzzyface In His Final Form cell jr. 2nd form.jpg|Fuzzyface In His 2nd Form In His Grown Form perfect cell jr..jpg|Fuzzyface In His Final Form In His Grown Form Powers/Techniques/Moves *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Barrage *Special Beam Cannon *Tri-Beam *Regenration *Destructo Disc *Cube Fade *Instant Transmission *Kamehameha *Solar Flare *Galick Gun *Rock, Papers, 'N Scissors *Dynamtie Kick *Tri-Form Technique *Kick Slap *Kaio-ken *Death Beam *Full Nelson *4 Arm Technique *T-Ultimate Blast Gallery Topazo's Playlist Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:Lookout Crew Category:T-Fighters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter